Forbiden?
by Hiero Kaze
Summary: after wandering for two years some one with a smile shows up at the dojo where kenshin resides


It was late one night out side a simple dojo, the wind blowing lightly as the stars shined brightly above. All the occupants were sound asleep except for one, one of the youngest occupants his spiky black hair.his face buried in his hands.a few light sobs escaping his lips . not something that he would let any one else know. that he is doing never mind letting them see him do it.  
  
A light knock on the other wall of the dojo causes the boy to sit straight wiping his tears.and starts toward the door of the outer wall, "Who is it?" he says as he draws his wooden sword. A voice from the other side is heard, " Is this where kenshin is staying?" "Who wants to know" the boy replies quickly "My name is Soujiro, may I please come in" Soujiro replies. "He is sleeping right not So.Soujiro" said as the other opens the door, "but if you would like. you can come in and wait.in my room I am not using it right now." "That is most kind of you but I could not except unless you at least stay in your room also.it just would not be right, and could you tell me your name?" Soujiro states plainly "Hun ..ok fine I will come in its late any way, and my name is Yahiko" said with a bit of stumbling pride in his voice. As the two walks toward Yahiko's room Soujiro looks around studying the place. "This is a nice place.are you sure its alright if I stay here and wait.I did try to kill the batosai 2 years ago" said with such ease its kind of eerie. Yahiko stops in his tracks."You what" Yahiko says stunned. "He is the one that made me think after I lost to him and I have been traveling for two years since that battle, I just came across this village and found out that kenshin was staying here some where.and was pointed to this dojo" Soujiro explains. Yahiko quickly draws his wooden sword and holds it to Soujiro's throat."Have you come to kill him?" said with a taint of anger in his voice. With a smile still on his face," No, no I just came to thank him" Soujiro just stands their smiling after he finishes his statement staring at the Yahiko "Wh.what" Yahiko just looks blankly up at Soujiro "do I have something on my face?" Shakes off his stare."No.I just never mind" Soujiro just smiles again Opening the door to his room Yahiko shows Soujiro in and smiles softly staring at him softly.shaking his head as some thoughts travel through his head.. "What in the hell was I just thinking Soujiro and me together, me thinking he is cute" Yahiko shakes his head as the thoughts run through his head. "Is something wrong Yahiko?" Soujiro asks inquisitively  
  
Yahiko just shakes his head and walks over to where he would normal sleep," Err there is only one sleeping spot so you can have it" "No, that's ok you have it I will sleep over here against the wall" Soujiro replies politely "Err.that would be rude of me we could um share it" Yahiko hearing his own words he feels his face grow a little warm it now a light scarlet red in color "You sure?" Yahiko just nods and slips the upper half of his clothing and lays down on the bed .and just kind of watches Soujiro waiting for him to join him not knowing if it was out of lack of trust or. Soujiro with that same smile on his face walks over to where Yahiko is laying down and place his things a few feet away slipping off the upper half of his own clothing laying down next to Yahiko, "Your very kind" said with a smile to Yahiko.  
  
The night floats on by the sun starting to rise over the horizon, a bit of movement already going on in the dojo. Soujiro awakes only to find Yahiko curled up against him his head laying limply on his chest."Why is he laying on me. he is kind of cute.but" Soujiro thinks to him self. Just laying back down.he puts a hand over the boy half heartedly and closes his eyes thinking, " Never thought I would have thoughts running through my mind like Kamatari did, not to mention there is no way this boy would want to be with me.or" his thoughts just toss in his head till he falls soundly back asleep.  
  
"Yahiko, Yahiko where are you breakfast is ready" as the words are spoken a red haired man opens Yahiko's door.looking in to find Yahiko sound asleep, but to his surprise he is not alone, but is curled up against Soujiro. The man almost falls down as he notices whom it is that Yahiko is sleeping with. "Oro" is the only word that escapes his mouth. Yahiko yawns, as his eyes flicker open and he notices that he is laying on top of Soujiro and then he sees the other," Kenshin.I.um.errr Soujiro came to see you" said as he quickly gets off of Soujiro his face bright red. Soujiro sits up with all the commotion and notices that Yahiko had moved and then looks over to in Kenshin's direction, " Oi kenshin its a pleasure to see you again" this is said with a smile as he looks over to Yahiko and then quickly looks away feeling his face turn a slight shade of red but not enough to be noticeable. 


End file.
